Virus!
by RoundLess BL
Summary: Wajah cantik tidak selalu menjamin sifat. Sehun belajar hal itu dari Luhan, kakak Hitler wannabe-nya. Dengan rival super sarap—Kim Jong In, dan pemuda lain yang tidak kalah gila—Kris. Sehun menemukan gairah membasmi "Virus-nya". Orang yang terkena virus, harus segera melakukan vaksinasi! KaiHun and KrisHan. Wanna RnR? Chap 1 update!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Sehun ngebanting tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu. Doi ngelempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat, dan sialnya hampir kena kepala Luhan yang lagi asyik main game. Luhan sontak noleh, ngeliatin adiknya tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh. Doi emang paling benci kalau kesenangannya lagi diganggu, enggak peduli siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun, Luhan pasti ngebales orang-orang yang udah ngeganggu kesenangannya dua kali lipat, ah, enggak, terkadang malah lebih. Misalnya nih, Sehun minjem duit Luhan, tapi dianya lupa bilang, keesokan harinya, pasti Luhan nagih ganti duit yang Sehun ambil dengan jumlah dua kali lipat dari semula, bahkan kadang lebih! Oke, contohnya emang nggak nyambung.

"Loe! Loe udah berani ama gue?" tanyanya sinis.

Ia ngebiarin chara game-nya kalah dilayar TV dengan nganggurin stick PS-nya. Ia bangkit, berdiri dihadapan Sehun, kedua tangannya mengacak pinggang, mirip ibu-ibu yang lagi mergokin anaknya habis merkosa anak orang.

Sehun diam. Mood-nya lagi bener-bener down sekarang, ditambah ngeliat Luhan yang lagi maen game. Wait? Luhan? Sejak kapan dia pulang ke korea? Bukannya tuh orang ikut Mama tinggal di China? T-terus… ngapain tuh orang bisa ada di rumahnya? Darimana bisa tau password pintu rumahnya?

"Loe? Kakak brengsek? Kapan loe pulang?" tanya Sehun balik. Penasaran sama orang yang udah enam tahun lebih gak pernah dia lihat sejak perceraian kedua orang tua mereka.

Yeah, yeah… orang tua Sehun dan Luhan emang udah cerai sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Ibunya yang asli orang China langsung pulang ke negara asalnya sambil ngebawa Luhan yang masih berusia tigabelas tahun, sedangkan Sehun yang masih berusia sembilan tahun diasuh sama ayahnya yang asli orang Korea. And, sejak itulah marga keduanya jadi gak sama. Luhan lebih milih make marga ibunya, sedangkan Sehun make marga ayahnya.

Luhan ngelipat tangannya didepan dada. Kakinya terangkat, menendang perut Sehun keras, menekan bagian yang itu, sok kuasa banget.

"Elo! Minta maaf ama gue, adek brengsek!" ujar Luhan, masih menekan perut Sehun pake kakinya, niat banget ngebunuh adeknya sendiri.

Dasar kejam!

Sehun menatap kakak brengseknya tajam, diiringi death glare yang tersemat indah dimatanya.

"Gue? Gue salah apa sama loe?" tanyanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Luhan dari perutnya, tapi rada susah karena doi lagi duduk, dan Luhan yang lagi berdiri didepannya jadi leluasa buat nge-bully Sehun.

"Buat semua kenggaksopanan loe pas gue maen game tadi!" jawab Luhan, egois.

Sehun mendengus, senyum nyebelin terlihat diwajahnya. Bener-bener niat nyari perkara ama Luhan, padahal ia yakin, dia sendiri gak bakal pernah menang ngelawan kakaknya yang udah mahasiswa itu.

"Heheh…~~"

**Nama : Oh Sehun**

**Tinggi : 168 cm**

**Umur : 15 tahun**

**Sifat Dominan : Keras kepala, licik and picik**

**Pekerjaan : Murid kelas 3 SMP Paran.**

Luhan makin menekankan kakinya diperut Sehun, membuat senyuman nyebelin itu luntur seketika.

"Cepet. Minta. Maaf. Ke kakak. Loe. Yang. Ganteng. Ini. Bego!" Luhan menekankan tiap katanya, sambil terus menekankan kakinya ke perut Sehun. Ia gak peduli Sehun udah nyubit, mukul-mukul, ataupun mau ngegigit kakinya sekalian. Pokoknya Luhan cuman pengen ngedenger kata "Maaf" itu keluar dari mulut Sehun aja, apapun caranya. Luhan emang bukan tipe kakak pengertian dan penyabar sih soalnya. Doi cenderung punya sifat jahat dan gak mau kalah!

Sehun meringis, perutnya sakit banget!

"Iya, iya, gue minta maaf! Puas loe!" ucap Sehun kesal.

Sehun gak sengaja ngelihat senyum yang sok manis itu terlihat dibibir Luhan, kekesalan Sehun makin nambah. Well, Sehun gak bakal pernah berani ngomentarin wajah Luhan yang sebenarnya kelihatan manis banget pas senyum, jadi mirip ama ibunya soalnya. Sehun gak bakal pernah bilang kalo Luhan cantik, manis or semacamnya, Luhan bakal ngamuk karena tersinggung dan—mungkin bakal _**ngebunuh**_ Sehun cuman karena kata-kata manis tersebut. Luhan anti dikata-katain sebagai cowok manis or cantik! Harga dirinya jatuh bila ada orang yang bilang gitu! Cowok cantik or manis tuh cuman banci bagi dia, dan Luhan yang tergolong—_nganggep dirinya sendiri_—sebagai cowok manly, langsung marah dong dikatain kayak gitu.

"Bagus! Bagus! Gitu dong… jangan jadi durhaka ama yang lebih tua," katanya sambil nganggukin kepala sok banget, "Cepet! Masak buat gue!" perintahnya.

Sehun mengelus perutnya yang sakit setelah kaki Luhan minggir darinya. Wajah aja yang cantik, sifatnya iblis banget!

"Ada pembantu! Ngapain nyuruh gue?" Sehun nyolot, bener-bener gak mau diperbudak ama kakaknya yang dari dulu emang punya sifat Hitler jadi-jadian. Hell! Mikir aja! Mana ada Hitler punya tampang manis?

"Oh… mereka SEMUA udah gue pecat!" jawab Luhan nyantai. Doi kembali lagi ke peraduan awalnya, didepan TV, ngadepin PS-nya.

Sehun melotot.

"Apa? Pembantu duabelas gue loe pecat?" tanya Sehun, mulai senewen sama tingkah egois kakaknya yang notabene bener-bener egois dan semaunya sendiri.

"Privasi is number one. Gue gak mau tuh pembantu nyentuh barang-barang milik gue," katanya, cuek.

**Nama : Xi Luhan**

**Tinggi : 179 cm**

**Umur : 19 tahun**

**Sifat dominan : Egois and Hitler wannabe**

**Pekerjaan : Mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul (udah pindah), dulu sekolah di Universitas Beijing di China.**

Sehun emang suka ngenomorin pembantu yang ada dirumahnya, example : Pembantu-1, pembantu-2, dan seterusnya ampe nomor ke duabelas. Soalnya doi males sih ngapalin nama pembantu rumahnya yang jumlahnya bejibun. Sigh! Tapi, sejak kakaknya yang ia benci ini, kakak yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan kata-kata _**privasi is number one**_, Sehun otomatis kehilangan semua pembantunya. Dan Sehun yakin banget, selanjutnya pasti dialah yang bakal jadi pembantu cadangan di mansion super gede nun mewah yang awalnya cuman dia aja penghuninya. Heh? Luhan mana mau ngerjain pekerjaan rumah yang ia anggap pekerjaan cewek itu! Gak mau! Sifat superiornya tuh udah kegedean, ngerjain hal-hal remeh yang doi anggap pekerjaan cewek kayak gitu cuman bikin Luhan ngerasa diperlakukan kayak cewek, walaupun aslinya enggak!

"Gue bakal nyari pembantu lagi," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya, cape debat.

Luhan masih diam, matanya masih natep ke layar TV gede didepannya, tangannya masih mencet-mencet tombol stick yang ia pegang ditangannya.

"Gue bakal mecat tuh pembantu lagi," ucap Luhan, gak peduli.

Sehun melotot, males debat. Tapi kakak brengseknya ini emang udah keterlaluan banget!

"Elo! Terus siapa yang mau ngebersihin rumah segede ini? Loe mau?" tanya Sehun, sengak nan gak enak didenger.

Luhan masih cuek, sifat gak mau diganggu saat lagi seneng-senengnya maen kumat lagi.

"Loe 'kan punya anak, apa salahnya ngejadiin anak loe tuh pembantu disini!" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Xiumin bukan anak gue! Dia sahabat gue! Dan satu lagi, gue gak bakal ngejadiin dia pembantu, kakak brengsek!" teriak Sehun, gak terima sohibnya dikatain sebagai anaknya. Apalagi pembantu! Luhan emang orang yang paling bisa ngebuat Sehun naik darah kayak gini.

Luhan noleh, matanya berkilat marah gara-gara dipanggil brengsek—_lagi_—oleh Sehun. Ia kembali nganggurin stick PS-nya, berniat menyiksa Sehun lagi karena udah berlaku nggak sopan sama dia.

"Loe? Udah berani lagi durhaka ama gue?" tanya Luhan berbahaya, ia menautkan kedua tangannya, menggertak-gertakkan jemarinya seolah jari-jemarinya tersebut mau patah. Senyum yang kalo dalam keadaan normal bakal keliatan manis banget itu kelihatan begitu nakutin dimata Sehun sekarang.

"Gu-gue… punya PR yang harus dikerjain!" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia berlari menuju tangga, pengen ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

"Tunggu! Gue belom selesai Oh Sehun! SINI LOE!" teriak Luhan kenceng banget. Bikin yang dipanggil langsung lari ngibrit ke kamar. Tuh Hitler wannabe emang serem banget pas lagi ngamuk!

**Virus!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun (Kai and Sehun), LuMin (Luhan and Xiumin), and KrisHan (Kris and Luhan)**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : TOLONG BACA WARNING GUE INI!**

FF Ini gak pake EYD

Yang benci sama bahasa ancur and nano-nano like this, gue saranin gak usah baca

Yang gak suka sama pairing disini, gak usah baca, daripada mual~

Yang gak suka sama sifat-sifat gila chara didalam FF ini, lebih baik gak usah baca daripada flame/bash

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

Kai senyum-senyum sendiri. Kadang-kadang tuh cowok berkulit tan cengengesan kayak orang yang sarapnya lagi kejepit aspal. Makanan doi hampir dingin karena dianggurin, orangnya terlalu sibuk berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh sih, ngebayangin ngelakuin _this and that_ sama seseorang kali, uppss! Sedangkan Kris, sepupu yang sudah beberapa hari ini nebeng tinggal dirumahnya, sekarang lagi baca koran, sok cool. Sesekali, doi ngambil kopi hitam yang ada dimeja, minum tuh kopi pahit nikmat banget walaupun tanpa gula karena gula di rumah lagi habis. And, dua pengangguran itu terlalu males melangkahkan kakinya ke toko terdekat cuman buat beli gula!

"Menurut gue… ini yang namanya cinta," katanya, sarap.

Kris noleh, berusaha membuat gerakan nolehnya tersebut sedramatis mungkin saat tumben-tumbennya sepupunya yang selalu masang tampang dingin ini ngomongin soal cinta. Bukannya seharusnya cowok kayak Kai tuh tipe yang gak punya perasaan atau gimana~~ gitu. Lah ini? Mata Kai bling-bling banget pas ngomong gitu, mirip cewek-cewek yang lagi kasmaran. Kris heran dong pastinya~~

"Loe… nggak ngomong sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Kris, mastiin. Ia berharap sepupunya itu cepet-cepet tobat karena udah ngomong selebay itu dihadapannya.

"Gue… lagi jatuh cinta," ucap Kai, makin sarap dan makin error dimata Kris. "Gue jatuh cinta ama cowok manis itu," katanya lagi.

Kris yang notabene merasa dirinya straight, langsung cepet-cepet ngegeser tempat duduknya sejauh mungkin dari Kai saat tuh cowok bilang bahwa orang yang ditaksirnya adalah seorang cowok.

"Elo gay?" tanya Kris kemudian, tampangnya udah mirip kucing yang mau muntah tapi ditahan. Enek banget euy!

Kai noleh ke arah Kris, gak kalah dramatis. "Masalah buat loe?" tanyanya, dingin.

"Ah… elo jangan-jangan homophobic ya~~?" goda Kai, mulai jahilnya.

**Nama : Kim Jong In**

**Tinggi : 170 cm**

**Umur : 15 tahun**

**Sifat dominan : Ambisius, munafik, egois and super licik**

**Pekerjaan : Murid kelas 3 SMP Paran**

Kris menelan salivanya gugup, gak tau kenapa, tuh saliva kok jadi susah banget nurut buat turun ketenggorokannya.

"Elo! Elo aneh! Gimana bisa loe jatuh cinta sama sesama gender!" ujar Kris, sewot.

Kai mendengus, hampir melempar mie hitamnya yang udah dingin ke wajah lebay Kris. Kayaknya asyik banget kalo ngelihat wajah yang selalu tampil _awesome_ itu jadi belepotan, hahaha. Ini bener-bener pemikiran kejam orisinil dari otak jahil Kim Jong In.

"Bisa dong. Kayak cinta gue ke elo Kris," katanya makin sarap, pake ngedipin sebelah mata lagi! Ganjen banget gak seh!

Kris mau muntah, tapi gengsi dong. Tunggu? Nih kampret manggil dia cuman pake nama tadi 'kan?

"Elo! Panggil gue 'Hyung"!" tunjuk Kris ke depan wajah Kai, gak sopan. "Gue lebih tua dari loe, kampret!"

**Nama : Kris Wu**

**Tinggi : 187 cm**

**Umur : 19 tahun**

**Sifat dominan : Narsis dan masih gak jelas**

**Pekerjaan : Mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul**

Kai mendengus, senyum superior nan nyebelin kelihatan diwajah gantengnya.

"Uh-huh? Berani bayar berapa loe buat denger gue manggil loe pake embel-embel 'Hyung'?" tanyanya, nantang banget.

Kris menyeringai, siap-siap ngambil bantal sofa, mulai merancanakan pembunuhan diotak jeniusnya dengan menekankan bantal tersebut ke wajah Kai, lalu ngebikin pembunuhan berencana itu seolah-olah kecelakaan yang gak disengaja. Tuh bocah SMP super nyebelin dari dulu emang gak pernah bisa bersikap hormat sama dia. Ck, emang ya… anak SMP jaman sekarang, bener-bener tipis rasa hormatnya ama orang yang lebih tua. Batin Kris ngangguk-ngangguk nggak jelas sama kesimpulan yang dia bikin sendiri. Bikin para murid SMP yang lain pada demo ngajuin protes karena kesimpulan gak berdasar Kris!

Well, tapi Kris gak mau ngelakuin tindakan kriminal itu ke Kai. Bukannya dia takut masuk penjara, dia cuman gak mau predikat "Pangeran berkuda putih" yang selama ini disandangnya berubah menjadi "Penjahat yang lagi naik kuda-kudaan berwarna putih" dalam sekejap cuman karena ngebunuh bocah SMP labil macam Kai.

"Sialan loe!"

Kai terkekeh, senang karena merasa menang. Dasar bocah!

**Lavender**

Sialan! Telat!

Sehun berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Gak peduli beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lagi nyontek PR sama teman sebangkunya terganggu karena bunyi larinya yang membahana didinding-dinding kelas and masuk ke gendang telinga mereka. Che! Apa peduli Sehun tuh murid terganggu atau enggak. Yang Sehun peduliin cuman satu, semoga tuh guru belum masuk kelas. Kyuhyun seonsaengnim emang gak pernah segan-segan buat ngehukum murid yang terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Brak!

Pintu geser itu dibuka kenceng oleh Sehun. Permata cokelatnya cepet-cepet mandang ke direksi dimana meja guru berada.

Kosong!

Yeay! Aman! Berarti Kyuhyun Seonsaeng juga telat kayak dirinya. Okay, walau Kyuhyun seneng banget ngehukum murid-murid yang telat masuk pas jam pelajaran dia, dianya sendiri sebenernya juga sering telat, telat banget malah. Alasannya simple, tuh cowok yang sekarang jadi guru matematika termuda di SMP Paran karena kejeniusannya, terlalu sibuk begadang sampai larut malam buat namatin game terbaru yang doi beli!

Sehun tersenyum ganteng, seneng dong~~. Namun senyuman itu langsung luntur saat ngelihat tampang nyebelin Kai yang lagi ngelemparin senyum ngejek ke arahnya. Seolah ngomong lewat mata kayak gini, "Such an idiot! Telat lagi ahn?"

Damn!

Sehun mendengus sinis, ngebales tatapan mata Kai, dan seolah bilang kayak gini, "Halah! Bego! Kayak loe gak pernah telat aja!"

Dan jadilah dua bocah SMP nan labil tersebut saling pandang and seolah-olah bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat telepati. How romantic!—fujoshi said. How stupid!—murid yang lain ngomong, minta dibunuh ama para fujoshi.

Sehun berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada dipojok paling belakang sebelah kanan, berjauhan dengan tempat duduk Kai yang berada dipojok paling belakang sebelah kiri. Kyuhyun, wali kelas mereka emang sengaja banget misahin duduk dua rival itu agar gak bikin ribut di kelas karena selalu bertengkar tentang masalah gak jelas. Hm… bener-bener solusi yang cemerlang!

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun masuk dalam kelas. Seperti biasa, tuh cowok jenius gak pernah bawa buku ditangannya, dia malah bawa PSP hitam kesayangannya dan kalopun bawa buku, paling-paling cuman buat formalitas aja supaya nggak ditegur ama Kepala Sekolah yang lagi piket aja. Ahem! Cita-cita Kyuhyun sebenernya adalah membangun perusahaan game terbesar di dunia, sialnya, keinginan itu ditentang sama keluarganya yang dari dulu selalu bergelut dibidang pendidikan. Sekarang, jadilah Kyuhyun kayak gini, jadi guru tapi kelihatan gak niat banget, and kalo gak jadi guru Kyuhyun bakalan bingung mau kerja apa lagi? Ha-ah… nasib-nasib.

Oke, back to the story!

"Hm… buka halaman 253, kerjakan soal essay nomor 1-10," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang males setengah ngantuknya.

Bener-bener gak kelihatan banget niatnya buat jadi guru!

**Lavender**

Kai pulang. Tampangnya kusut banget karena sepupu gak modalnya—Kris, lagi minjem motor kesayangannya buat dibawa ke kampus hari ini. Dan jadilah Kai yang terpaksa jalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya! Ahem! Doi emang punya banyak mobil, tapi berhubung doi belum punya sim untuk kendaraan roda empat alias mobil, doi gak bisa bawa tuh mobil-mobil yang lagi markir nganggur di garasi rumahnya ke sekolah. Sebenernya sih bisa aja kalo doi punya supir or pembantu yang bisa nganterin dia, tapi prinsip Kai tuh "Hemat!", jadi doi lebih milih ngurus semuanya sendiri daripada harus ngeluarin duit lebih untuk nyewa pembantu. Masalah motor, anak SMP kayak dia emang boleh bawa motor ke sekolah, itu udah ada di peraturan sekolah soalnya.

Kai jalan, masih nundukin kepalanya. Tampangnya kelihatan suck banget, bikin orang-orang yang pengen mendekat ke dia cepet-cepet menghindar, takut kena radiasi kutukan yang keluar dari tubuh tuh cowok.

"Loe ngerepotin banget seh? Pake minta dijemput segala!"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, merasa kenal dengan suara bentakan yang terdengar "indah" ditelinganya.

"Che! Ini semua gara-gara loe yang udah mecat pembantu duabelas gue! Jadi elo harus nganter and jemput gue!" ucap Sehun, menatap kakaknya, Luhan—_yang hobi banget nyari perkara_—tajam.

"Cih! Loe 'kan bisa bawa mobil sendiri, heh! Dasar bocah!"

Luhan bersandar pada badan mobil, balas menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun memutar bola matanya males. Ia sudah mau masuk mobil, namun tiba-tiba sosok penampakan terlihat didekatnya.

"L-loe!"

Kai menunjuk Luhan. Seringai itu terlihat dibibirnya, seolah baru mendapatkan mangsa baru. Sehun menoleh, mendapati Kai sedang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang menurutnya—autis.

"Loe… kenal orang ini?" tanya Luhan, bingung.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Gue gak kenal," ucap Sehun, kejam, gak ngakuin rekan satu kelas sendiri. Luhan sendiri cuman ngangguk gak jelas, masih ngeliatin tingkah autis Kai yang lagi mandangin dia dengan tatapan yang… gak bisa dijelaskan.

Kai yang masih terbang ke langit ke tujuh langsung menghampiri Luhan, menggenggam tangan kanan tuh cowok, mengecup punggung tangan kanan Luhan sok romantis. Kemudian ia melihat wajah Luhan yang udah enek setengah mati sambil senyum manis.

"Manis…," katanya. "Gue jatuh cinta sama elo pada pandangan pertama," lanjutnya dengan sarap yang udah kejepit sepenuhnya.

Sehun mangap.

Luhan ikutan mangap.

"Apa?!" Sehun tereak pertama kali, gak nyangka kalau rivalnya bisa bertingkah seautis ini. Dihadapan Hitler wannabe lagi!

Dahi Luhan berkedut, marah. Niiih booocah SMP! Udah gay! Ngatain dia manis lagi!

Sehun melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, merasakan aura Luhan semakin memekat meradiasikan malapetaka. Ia menatap Kai kasihan. Tuh bocah emang selalu bermasalah selama ini dengan dirinya. Tapi Sehun gak pernah nyangka kalau Kai bisa sebodoh ini dengan ngatain Luhan "Manis" langsung didepan tuh Hitler wannabe.

"Elo… barusan ngatain gue banci ya?" tanya Luhan, tajem banget _**karena dikatain manis**_ ama Kai.

Bagi Luhan, cowok yang manis or cantik tuh cuman banci. Karena yang namanya cowok tuh seharusnya keren and manly, bukan manis! Luhan emang keras kepala, mau dibilangin kayak gimana aja banci ama manis or cantik tuh beda, doi tetep ngotot kalau itu adalah hal yang sama. Padahal 'kan manis and banci tuh bedanya jauh banget!

Permata malamnya menatap Kai, membunuh. Senyum iblis a la Hitler itu tersemat dibibirnya, bener-bener kelihatan iblis banget dimata Sehun, berbanding terbalik sama yang dilihat Kai. Kai seolah lagi ngelihat seorang bidadara lagi say "Hi!" ke dia dengan senyum malu-malu kucing yang bener-bener manis.

Ck! Dasar rabun!

"Elo. Pasti. Mau. Mati. 'Kan. Bocah?"

Glek. Sehun merinding disko, pengen kabur, tapi gak mungkin ninggalin Luhan disana yang kayaknya udah siap mau makan orang. Disisi lain—

_**Err… kok perasaan gue jadi gak enak ya?**_ Batin Kai berbicara, telat nyadar.

**Bersambung…**

Sign,** BlackLavend's**


	2. Chapter 2 : You Are Gay? Huh!

Perasaan Kai makin lama makin gak enak aja. Luhan masih natap doi tajam, tangannya mencengkram kerah seragam Kai, hampir nyekik leher tuh bocah SMP. Sehun sendiri masih masang tampang dingin alias stay cool, walau jelas, di pelipisnya udah turun keringat dingin, takut kalau-kalau kakaknya bakal bertindak bodoh dengan ngebunuh Kai di tengah keramaian kayak gini. Ah… bisa gak sih Luhan nyari tempat yang lebih sepi kalo mau ngebunuh orang! Sehun membatin sarap. Membenarkan tindakan bejat kakaknya kalo hal itu dilakukan di tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Heh kuntet! Elo ngehina gue ya?" tanya Luhan lagi, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Kai, mengintimidasi tuh bocah SMP yang lebih pendek dari pada dirinya (karena masih SMP!).

"Gue gak menghina loe baby," Kai ngomong, masih senyum. Gak merasakan aura membunuh sama sekali dari Luhan, walau sebenernya insting doi udah nyalain alarm buat kabur dari tadi. Kai yang notabene merasa dirinya paling hebat, and gak takut sama apapun kecuali Mama Iblisnya cuman bisa senyum—ganteng, ngeliatin bibir Luhan yang kelihatan menggoda banget ternyata kalo dilihat dari dekat.

Mantep banget kayaknya kalo sore-sore gini bisa dapet afternoon kiss! Otak _pervert_-nya emang selalu aktif dalam keadaan apapun. Kai gak bangga jadi _pervert_, dia cuman mau nyampein kenyataan.

"Gue… jatuh cinta ama elo," lanjut Kai lagi, tangannya menggerayang di pipi Luhan, mengusap pipi sang Hitler wannabe tersebut—lembut.

"Njirr!"

Luhan yang jijik langsung ngelepasin cengkramannya di kerah baju seragam Kai, lalu doi ngehantamin tinjunya di rahang tuh bocah SMP, diiringi tendangan yang sialnya meleset—_sial_!—karena dia gak menyangka, Kai langsung menghindar saat dirinya ingin menghadiahkan tendangan itu diperut Kai.

"Wuih… ganas euy!" Kai menjilat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena tinjuan Luhan. Ia naruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, membikin love sign di dadanya, and ditunjukannya hal itu pada Luhan. Matanya mengedip, genit. "Gue jadi makin semangat buat ngebikin elo takluk and mendesah dibawah gue," katanya senyum pervert.

Luhan meringis jijik.

Sehun melongo. Busyet! Seumur-umur dia kenal Kai, baru kali ini dia lihat sifat Kai yang kayak gini.

"Elo, bocah gay, bener-bener niat gue bunuh ya?"

Luhan senyum sok manis.

Kai terkekeh kecil, masukin dua tangannya di saku celana. "Bukan kok baby, gue gak bakal mati sebelum bisa milikin elo," katanya.

Luhan menatap Kai, tajem banget. Seringai iblisnya udah terlampir daritadi di bibir sintal doi. Sedangkan Kai, tuh bocah SMP masih berpijak di tempatnya, gak takut sama sekali sama Luhan. So what gitu loh? Takut? Sama calon uke-nya sendiri? Hell no! Kai bukan tipe seme yang takut sama uke! Seorang Raja (para seme) harus bisa mengendalikan para pangeran (uke) mereka apapun yang terjadi!

"Heheh… bocah gay kayak elo, mau naklukin gue? Mati sana!"

Luhan melancarkan tendangan, tepat ketitik vital Kai, kepala! Kai mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menghindari tendangan Luhan. Namun di sisi lain, Luhan sudah melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah Kai and—

Grap!

"Loe… kayak bocah labil aja pake berantem sama anak SMP!"

Sret!

Luhan menatap sosok cowok tinggi yang lagi megang tangannya, tajam. Siapa nih cowok? Mau apa dia ngeganggu kesenengan Luhan. Grr~~ sialan! Apa nih cowok salah satu dari temen biadab Kai? Iris hitam Luhan menajam, ngelepasin tangannya kasar dari tangan cowok yang baru datang tadi, lalu langsung memundurkan dirinya ke belakang.

"Siapa loe?!" tanya Luhan, galak.

Cowok tadi senyum, "Gue sepupu bocah edan ini," ucap Kris, nama cowok yang baru datang tadi sambil nunjuk Kai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, senyum angkuh. "Loe… pacarnya?" tanya Kris, salah paham.

Luhan mangap. Pa-pacar katanya?

Kai cuman senyum, angguk-angguk gaje ke Kris mengiyakan kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Sehun masih diam, masih stay cool ngeliatin kakaknya mau ngebunuh orang~ well, jarang-jarang 'kan dia bisa ngelihat ritual pembantaian secara live!

"GUE BUKAN PACARNYA, SIALAN!"

Kris telinganya berdegung and tuli sementara karena teriakan super Luhan. Doi natap Luhan dari ujung rambut dari ujung kaki, senyum kemudian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Loe bilang loe naksir cowok," Kris natap Kai, senyum maklum. "Gue gak nyangka loe bisa seidiot ini ngatain cewek loe sendiri cowok gara-gara ketomboyannya," ucap Kris.

Kai mikir.

Sehun yang diam jadi ikutan mikir.

"Loe ngomong apaan sih Kris?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya, bingung.

Kris cuman senyum bersahabat. Gak nanggepin pertanyaan Kai, ia nunjuk Luhan. "Hai girl! Loe… pacar Kai 'kan? Kenalin, gue Kris." Katanya, bikin yang diajak ngomong pengen ngubur Kris hidup-hidup. "Sumpah! Gue iri banget sama Kai… soalnya… elo CANTIK banget," lanjut Kris sarap, gak bisa ngebedain gender seseorang.

Sehun mangap. Nih orang yang namanya Kris LEBIH SARAP DARIPADA KAI!

Kai melongo, kesalahpahaman Kris udah nyampe and mentok di level akhir ternyata, a-astaga! Kai gak tahu harus kasian sama Kris yang lagi misunderstanding atau kasihan sama Luhan yang udah dikirain cewek. Sedangkan—

Sehun gak pernah lihat Luhan semarah ini sebelumnya. Beneran! Serem banget! Ini lebih serem daripada kemarahan Luhan yang kemaren-kemaren. Tuh cowok kayak udah mau meledak. Wajah doi kelihatan merah banget, entah malu karena dikatain cewek oleh Kris, marah karena dikatain cantik. Atau gabungan dari semuanya! Murka! Luhan kelihatan murka banget sama dua cowok sarap itu.

"Kris… perasaan gue gak enak deh," Kai ngomong.

Instingnya bener-bener udah tereak and nyuruh dia kabur sekarang! Bukan cuma bunyi alarm doang!

"Ternyata, gue harus ngasih pelajaran ya buat kalian," ucap Luhan pake nada sarkasme. Sehun bisa ngelihat mata kakaknya seolah berubah jadi merah, mirip drakula.

"Kai… e-edan! Ja-jantung gue berdebar!" ujar Kris, masih natap Luhan gak kedip. Tuh cowok megangin dada kirinya, matanya kelihatan _excited_ banget saat telinganya kerasa lebih sensitif and sampai bisa ngedengerin bunyi detakan jantungnya sendiri.

Kai noleh ke Kris, miris. Apa… nih cowok _**straight**_ masih mikir kalo Luhan tuh cewek ya?

"Loe punya penyakit jantung Kris?" tanya Kai, sok khawatir.

Padahal dianya sebenernya seneng banget. Iya dong! Kalo Kris punya penyakit kayak gitu, otomatis sepupunya yang gak modal itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit and keluar dari rumahnya! Well, Kai benci banget privasi-nya diganggu. Prinsipnya hampir sama kayak Luhan, "Privasi is number one"!

"Ng-nggak!" ucap tu cowok, berbinar, "Gue jatuh cinta sama pacar loe, Kai!"

**Virus!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and LuMin**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : No EYD, typo(s), kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2 : You Are Gay, Huh?**

**SHOCK!**

Kai otomatis memandang ke arah kris dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Elo! Bisa-bisanya ngehianatin gue! Mangkat loe dari rumah gue!" tereak Kai, mulai labilnya.

Kris cuman nganggep teriakan Kai angin lalu, soalnya doi sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Rambut Luhan yang pirang pendek, matanya yang cucok banget and… bibirnya yang menurut Kris sexy banget. Dia emang udah sarap karena jatuh cinta sama Luhan. Dada Luhan yang rata aja kelihatan sexy di matanya—ck ck ck.

"Loe gak bakal bisa ngusir gue, The Queen of Devil loe (Mama Iblisnya Kai) udah ngerestuin gue tinggal di rumah loe SELAMANYA," ucap Kris nyante. Smirk nyebelin itu nyempil di bibirnya.

Kai mangap. Ap-apa? SELAMANYA? Kai udah pengen banget protes sebenernya tapi—

Kai segera mengkeret, ngebayangin _Queen_-nya yang lagi senyum manis—_bikin Kai mau muntah sebenernya_—sambil muji-muji Kris yang ia nilai terlalu perfect untuk jadi seorang manusia. Well, Kai emang selalu manggil Mama-nya dengan sebutan "Queen", soalnya sifat Mama-nya dictator banget seh, suka merintah orang seenaknya and tentunya suka juga menjajah orang seenaknya! Kai yang pembangkang aja langsung takluk sama doi, hebat banget deh pokoknya.

"Heh! Loe ngedukunin Queen gue ya!?" Kai sewot.

Kris cuman senyum manis, "Gue? Pake dukun? Cih! Gak jaman ya!" Kris tersenyum angkuh. "Bagi gue, main santet-santetan yang kayak gitu udah kuno!"

Drrt drrrt

Sehun yang cuman sweatdrop dari tadi langsung merogoh saku celananya, melihat dengan jelas kontak bernamakan "The Big Boss" muncul di layar. Dengan tangan bergetar, sedikit takut, Sehun menekan tombol jawab dan mendekatkan handphone-nya tersebut pada telinga kanannya. Soalnya, Big Boss (Mama Sehun and Luhan) jarang banget nelpon Sehun kayak gini, biasanya tuh orang ngehubungin Sehun pake video call, bukan nelpon. Soalnya, kalo nelpon, hal itu pasti adalah hal yang darurat banget! Jadi—hanya satu kemungkinanya…

—The Big Boss sekarang pasti ada di KOREA!

"Loe dimana?" suara gak nyante kedengaran di seberang telepon.

"Aku masih di sekolah," jawab Sehun, berubah "sopan" tiba-tiba. Pake kata "Aku" and "Dikau" segala lagi, halah!

"Bawa Lil' Deer pulang! Cepet!" suara orang di seberang sana kedengaran sengak nan gak enak banget. Perlahan, Sehun mengalihkan iris kecoklatannya untuk menatap Luhan yang masih ngeliatin dua cowok sarap dengan pandangan murka bercampur kesel. Kris dan Kai, dua cowok itu terlihat masih beradu argument gak penting tentang—ah, Sehun gak mau tau pokoknya.

"Emang kenapa ama Luhan?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Loe gak tau? Dia kabur dari China buat nyusulin loe!" ujar seseorang di seberang tersebut, bikin Sehun terdiam.

"Gue tunggu, bungsu!"

Dan tut—sambungan telepon diputus gitu aja.

"Luhan!" Sehun manggil kakaknya, bikin yang dipanggil langsung noleh.

"UDAH BERAPA KALI GUE BILANG, PANGGIL GUE KA—"

"Big Boss dateng." Ucap Sehun tenang. Dia emang gak pernah manggil Luhan pake embel-embel "Kakak". And kalopun pake embel-embel, pasti ada kata "Brengsek" yang ngikut di belakangnya.

Deg

"Eh?"

Sehun melihat Luhan sedikit nundukin wajahnya entah mengapa. Ah… tentu aja. Kenapa Sehun gak pernah kepikiran sih! Bego! Luhan pasti kabur dari China buat nyusulin Sehun di Korea. Seharusnya Sehun nyadar lebih awal, seharusnya dia nyadar kalo Luhan ngelakuin hal itu buat dia, karena gimanapun mereka berdua masih saudaraan. Luhan and Sehun emang gak pernah ketemuan selama enam tahun, bukannya keduanya gak punya duit buat keluar negri ngunjungin Negara masing-masing untuk liburan and ngobrol kayak kakak adek pada umumnya. Tapi, Mama sama Papa mereka tuh udah saling benci banget, sampai-sampai gak mau kalo salah satu dari mereka berada dalam satu Negara yang sama, oleh karena itulah… Sehun dan Luhan gak pernah ketemuan walau musim liburan udah tiba. Mereka gak pernah dibolehin sama walinya masing-masing sih.

"Loe… loe kabur ke Korea demi gue ya?" tanya Sehun, pengertian mendadak.

Luhan kelihatan gelagapan, doi ngalihin pandangannya ke direksi lain, gak pengen Sehun tahu kalau dia tuh sebenernya peduli sama doi. Sehun pasti mulai mikir bahwa dia adalah kakak yang "so sweet" sekarang, bikin Luhan mau muntah and walhasil langsung ngomong dengan nada sengak and gak enak banget didenger—

"Gue cuman kangen ama Korea, ini semua bukan demi loe! Jangan geer deh!" katanya, munafik banget.

Cowok itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mood-nya untuk ngebunuh si dua sarap langsung musnah saat ngedenger Big Boss-nya dateng. Mamanya pasti marah besar karena keputusan mendadaknya buat sekolah di Korea.

Sehun senyum tipis, **sedikit** terharu. Luhan orangnya emang gitu daridulu. Nyebelin, tapi punya sifat care yang tersembunyi.

"Naik atau gue tinggal!" tereak Luhan.

Sehun buru-buru masuk dalam mobil, duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Luhan. And mobil itupun langsung tancap gas, ninggalin Kris and Kai yang masih debat masalah gak penting tentang "Usir" and "Mengusir".

**Lavender**

Kris emang gak modal kalo masalah isi dompet. Hal ini bukan karena dia anak orang gak punya, tapi ortunya emang ngedidik Kris supaya jadi anak "hemat" dari dulu. Namun, anehnya… kalo masalah tempat tinggal and fasilitas, Kris dapat yang oke punya banget. Sayangnya, isi kulkasnya itu loh… sering kosong. Makanya doi lebih seneng tinggal di rumah sepupunya, Kai, yang notabene isi kulkasnya selalu full terus. Lagian, Kim Heechul, Mama Devil-nya Kai seneng banget kalau dia tinggal di sana. So, gak masalah dong, heheh.

Kris cuek aja, walau sebenernya dia merasa terganggu banget sama death glare yang ditodongin Kai dari tadi ke arahnya.

"Loe muka tembok banget seh!" ucap Kai, senyum ngejek.

Kris nimpuk Kai pake bantal sofa yang ia pegang. Senyum nyebelin itu terlihat di bibirnya waktu ngelihat Kai ngedengus sebel saat bantal sofa yang ia lempar tadi kena wajah tuh bocah. "Heheh… telat nyadar ya loe!" katanya.

"Gue gak suka loe di sini," suara Kai merendah, nandain kalo tuh bocah emang gak main-main sama kata-katanya.

"Terus gue harus ngalah gitu kalo loe gak suka? Cih! Gue gak perduli—"

Kai terdiam. Tatapan tuh bocah ke Kris makin tajam aja.

"Jauhin dia. Dia… target gue."

Kris nyengir gak berdosa, "Uh huh? Tenang aja, gue gak bakal _interest_ sama barang yang udah jadi milik orang lain," katanya. "Tapi dia yang loe maksud bukan punya loe, Kai." Kris menyeringai, bikin Kai makin gondok and pengen ninju tuh wajah.

Kai cuman senyum ketika ngedenger Kris ngomong gitu. Oh… jadi intinya mau saingan nih! Cih! Kai yakin dia gak bakalan kalah, apalagi dia punya senjata rahasia—

"Oh, ya?" Kai ngomong pake nada _sing a song_, nandain kalo tuh bocah udah mau ngelancarin rencananya ngeracunin otak Kirs, "Kayaknya loe belum nyadar ya kalo "dia yang loe taksir" itu sebenernya… **cowok**." Ujarnya, memulai.

Kai senyum—menyeringai. Dia bisa ngelihat tubuh Kris sedikit menegang saat dia ngomong kayak gitu. "Atau… jangan-jangan elo gay ya? Hahaha… lucu banget sih, ternyata elo juga **gay**," katanya, ngejek banget.

"E-elo pasti bohong 'kan?" tanya Kris, natap sepupunya yang dari tadi cuman ber-_smirk_ gak jelas itu.

Kai cuman ketawa pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Elo… gak percaya sama gue, hm?" tuh bocah nelengin kepalanya, senyum sok manis.

Kris diem, bikin seringai itu tambah lebar nampang di bibir Kai.

"Gimana kalo loe buktiin sendiri?" saran Kai. Doi natap Kris, nantang. "Lihat aja dadanya, **pasti rata**."

Kris kelihatan gak nyaman banget saat ngedenger Kai ngomong gitu. Masak sih cewek cantik yang tadi sore tuh sebenernya cowok? A-ah… gak mungkin! Pasti salah! Ya, ya, ya, pasti semua ini cuman akal-akalan Kai aja supaya dia mundur.

"Gue gak percaya!" seru Kris pada akhirnya, natap Kai tajam banget.

Kai makin ngelebarin seringainya, ngeyakinin Kris emang susahnya setengah mampus. Tapi, di situlah tantangan terbesarnya.

"Loe percaya atau gak, gue sih gak perduli." Kai ngomong. "Yang gue tau, kalo seorang cowok tertarik sama cowok lainnya, berarti kemungkinan besar dia punya kelainan… loe ngerti dengan jelas 'kan _**maksud**_ gue?"

Jeda sebentar.

"Denial tuh gak baek loe. Akuin aja kalo elo tuh gay, easy 'kan?"

Kai hampir aja ketawa ngakak ngeliat tampang "Ini Gak Mungkin Terjadi"-nya Kris. Nyadar atau enggak, Kai punya kemampuan tersendiri untuk ngebuat orang "Mundur" tanpa harus pake jalan kekerasan. Dia jago dalam masalah hasut-menghasut. Apalagi masalah ngeracunin pikiran mahasiswa sok tenar kayak Kris! Blah! EASY euy! Bocah ini emang ambisius banget kalau udah ada maunya! Cara 'lurus' gak berhasil, cara licikpun jadi!

"Shut up loe! Berhenti nabur racun di otak gue!" suara Kris naik satu oktaf.

Kai cuman masang tampang kasihan banget sih loe-nya ke Kris. "Kekeke… kayaknya susah banget ya buat loe nerima itu. Ya udah deh, kayaknya loe perlu waktu lebih untuk gak denial lagi sama kelainan loe itu," ujarnya.

"—and by the way, Mama minta loe juga ikut," ujar Kai. "Ada temen lama Mama gue yang baru datang dari China, mereka mau reunian bareng and ngajakin kita." Ucap Kai.

Kris yang kayaknya masih shock terlihat gak nanggapin ucapan Kai barusan. Ia masih dibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Masak sih dia punya kelainan? Masak sih dia gay? And… masak sih cewek cantik yang sore tadi dia lihat tuh cowok? Ini gak masuk akal! Pasti ada yang salah, ya, pasti! Semua ini GAK BENER!

"Ini gak mungkin," ucap Kris, mulai gila. Doi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, bikin Kai ngakak setengah mampus karena hasutannya kayaknya—berhasil.

**Lavender**

"Oey! Adik ipar!" teriak Kai kenceng, bikin yang dipanggil malu setengah mampus.

Sehun milih pura-pura gak denger aja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepet, ngebiarin Kai terus-terusan manggil dia "Adik ipar" pake suara kenceng nan cemprengnya. Kai yang ngerasa dicuekin otomatis langsung lari, ngejar Sehun and megang lengan tuh cowok.

"Eh, loe kok nyuekin gue sih!" Kai nyondongin tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, bikin tuh cowok otomatis mundur ke belakang.

"Oke, stop bertingkah kayak gini," ucap Sehun sengak. Doi ngehempasin tangan Kai yang megang lengannya, kasar. "Gue bukan adik ipar loe, Bego!"

Sehun nyilangin kedua tangannya di depan dada. "—and gue juga gak bakal ngerestuin Luhan sama loe," katanya lagi.

Kai malah senyum manis banget ke Sehun, "Oh… jadi namanya Luhan ya?"

Sehun mangap. Njir! Salah ngomong!

"Oh iya, by the way, gue mau minta maaf nih sama semua dosa gue ke elo," ucap Kai, sok baik. "Kalo loe punya _problem_, jangan lupa bilang aja ya… ke calon utama kakak ipar loe ini," lanjut Kai, sok banget. "Gue bakal ngebantuin elo dengan senang hati kok, adik ipar."

"Lupain aja kalo kita pernah musuhan selama ini, kan **kita bakal jadi keluagra** ntar," ujarnya, percaya diri setengah mampus.

Sehun tambah mangap. "Elo! Dasar SINTING!" tunjuknya, ke depan wajah Kai, gak sopan.

"GUE GAK SUDI ELO JADI KAKAK IPAR GUE!" teriak Sehun kenceng banget.

Sehun kemudian lari dari sana, gak enak ama pandangan orang-orang yang udah mulai senyum-senyum ngeliatin mereka. Apalagi saat ngelihat tampang labil fujo-fujo yang lewat sambil nyengir aneh ngeliatin dia and Kai. Serem banget gak seh!

"ADIK IPAR! TUNGGUIN GUE!" Kai tereak lagi, bikin Sehun rasanya pengen pingsan aja.

**Lavender**

Kai berubah banget sekarang. Tuh anak sekarang jadi baek and manis banget kalau di depan Sehun. Contohnya nih, Sehun lupa ngerjain PR, Kai pasti ngasih contekan tuh. Terus nih, Sehun lupa bawa duit buat jajan di kantin, lah… dibayarin juga ama tuh orang (Kai). Kayak sekarang nih, Kai lagi duduk di depan Sehun sambil senyum idiot, ngeliatin Sehun makan roti and bubble tea yang dibelinya barusan.

"Enak?" tanya Kai.

Sehun pura-pura gak denger lagi, and ganggep Kai angin lalu.

"Oi! Adik ipar!"

"GUE BUKAN ADIK IPAR LOE, BRENGSEK!" Sehun otomatis tereak—lagi.

Kai cuman ngebalas teriakan Sehun dengan senyum, seneng. "Gue khawatir banget tadi. Gue kirain loe budek, hampir aja gue nyeret loe buat periksa kuping di THT, hehheh…." Kai nyengir gak berdosa.

"Loe pikir gue budek heh?" Sehun berujar sarkatis, dongkol banget.

"Ya… siapa tau 'kan?" ujar Kai, masih senyum.

Jeda sebentar. Keheningan itu tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Kakak loe… apa kabar?" tanya Kai. Doi nyanggain dagunya di antara kedua jemari tangannya yang ia tautkan sedemikian rupa. Iris malam itu menatap ke iris kecoklatan milik Sehun, kelihatan _excited_ banget kalo udah ngomongin soal Luhan.

"Jangan tanya-tanya Hitler ke gue," ucap Sehun dengan nada datarnya. "—and jangan pernah muncul di hadapan gue lagi sambil masang senyum menjijikkan kayak gitu," lanjutnya, kejam.

Kai mengang dadanya pake kedua tangan, bikin raut wajah yang seolah-olah terluka banget atas kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Ouch! Hati gue sakit nih loe ngomong gitu," katanya, berlebihan banget.

Sehun naikin sebelah alisnya. Sumpah! Nih orang lebay banget!

"Loe mau tambah sakit? Sini, gue tabok!" tawar Sehun, siap-siap ngepalin tinjunya.

Kai mengkeret, doi ngangkat tangannya di depan dada, bikin tanda silang and langsung ia tujukan hal itu ke Sehun.

"KDRT woi!" ujarnya.

Sehun mangap. Apa? KDRT katanya? Hah? Yang bener nih!

"KITA BELOM NIKAH PEA!"

Walhasil tereakan Sehun kedengaran ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Kai cuman nyengir gak berdosa aja and otomatis bilang—

"Kalo gitu, ayo nikah!"

Seringai Kai mengembang, bikin Sehun buka tutup mulutnya refleks. Bu-busyet! Sehun bener-bener merasa gak sadar udah ngomong kayak gitu!

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : Makasih buat yang udah review, wks. FF ini GaJe, sumpah. Se GaJe diri saya di dunia nyata. And, ini bukan humor lho… kok banyak yang ketawa sih?*bingung. Wkwkkwk, tapi ya sutralah, dinikmati aja.**

**Mangap pendek! Ini saya buat saat saya lagi galau-galaunya UTS. Dan untuk WAM, FF itu bakalan telat pake banget update-nya, jadi gak usah ditungguin*slapped. Dan untuk TBO alias To Be One, minggu depan udah bisa update bareng My Paparazzy (gue usahain).**

**See ya next chap!**


End file.
